Bloody Kiss
by Kissable-luv
Summary: Its about a vampire lock in a cave, when he is asked to become part of a scearet soicied for 'good vampires'


Bloody Kiss

Chapter: 1 Feeding

I WAS AWAKENED BY A SCREAM.

Not just a screamed full of fear, but full of laughter and happiness. So I yelled back thinking maybe that person would help me get out. Then I started to think and I know that I shouldn't have done that. What if that person heard me? What if that person tried to get me out off here? What have I'd done?

All I knew was that I was weak, hungry and, thirsty. The next thing I heard was a girl's voice. "Hey did you hear that?" said the girl. Then I heard another girl's voice say, "Hear what?" "A…a scream; it came from behind this rock" she said. "Well I didn't hear anything." said the other girl all confused. "Well I did, so help me out Phoebe." She said. She was so persistent. "All right, Amber."

Next thing I knew, I heard the rock moving. At that moment I had a little hope, but that was gone when I saw the most beautiful human girl that looked no younger then sixteen. She looked at me with the most curious brown eyes that I have ever seen in years. "Oh my god… all you alright?" she asked. I was speechless; I couldn't say a single word. She took a couple of steeps before I realized that she was heading for me. "NO! Get away from me!" I yelled. She didn't listen, she just took another steep but stop to looked back at her friend as her she stepped in. "Amber… what the hell is going on in here?" said Phoebe. Amber look at me with those curies eyes as she stood still. "He's so pale…even paler than me." She said. "Well you don't think he's the one were looking for because we need to go another mile up." Phoebe said. "No. He's the one all right; his eyes say so, along with the scar on his right shoulder."

"NO! I mean it, damn it I will kill you! Just GO!" I said, worried what I might do if they let me go. "Don't be afraid. We know what you are and it doesn't scare us." Amber said as if she heard the suffering in my voice. "What's your name?" Phoebe said. I didn't answer at first it took me a moment because I haven't heard my name in awhile. "Baylor. My name is Baylor." I said. Why did I give them my name? What are they doing here?

They started walking towards me as I close my eyes and I smelled their scent. What I smelled was a cherry blossom perfume on Amber and a sweet smell that I had never smelled before. When I opened my eyes, I saw that they were gone, but the next thing I knew they came in the cave with a bag that…contained human blood in it? Phoebe and Amber both had a bag of it. Then they came up to me, only a few inches away. "Here, drink this. It will make you stronger," said Amber. "But…why are you doing this?" I ask curiously. "Because we need you and I'm not just talking about me and Phoebe, I'm talking about the people at the agency. Phoebe and I bet our lives. We work for an agency that helps vampires, that's why we would find you and another guy." She said. "But your human…I can smell it." I said. Phoebe grabbed a small knife out of the backpack and handed it to Amber. Then she said. "That's what she means by '_bet our lives'._" Amber opened the bag and placed a straw in it so I that I could drink. She put the bag up to my lips. I could smell the blood and made my mouth water. I hadn't had blood in over a hundred years. So I put my lips over the straw and began to sip. I was almost done with it when Amber took it away. "So, do you understand what we are saying? Will you go with us?" It took me a second and I finally answered. "Yes, but first…"I said. "Yes?" Phoebe asks. "Will you untie me?" I ask.

With in minute's I was untied and I threw down the bag that Phoebe held after finishing the one that Amber had. "All right lets go." said Phoebe. "Wait. So who else are we getting?" I ask. "You said that you need to get another guy, as well." I said trying to understand what she meant earlier. "Oh, that's right." Phoebe said after she had realized what I meant. "We have to get another guy so that we can do this experiment." Amber said. "What do you mean experiment?" I ask curiously. "Well his history is unbelievable and I want to see if he has what it takes to be a _good_ vampire." Phoebe said. "That doesn't answer my question. What is this experiment? And where do I take part in it?" I had tons of questions; I just knew they didn't have the time to answer them. Then Amber had spoken up. "We are in this agency called the 'night agency' and we were chosen to find two vampires and to return them to the agency. Then the agency will train them and test the vampires. This only happens once every 5 years. So you are luck to be given a second chance." "Let's go and see what your mystery vampire looks like." Amber said. "Ok."

We walked for an hour up the mountain when the girls stop. "Were here." said Phoebe with a smile on her face. "How do you know?" I asked. "Look here and tell me if you see a little scoop in the wall." she said while pointed to a little bump in the wall. I looked and saw a cup figure in the wall with a little hole inside of it. "What dose this proved?" I asked. Then Phoebe pulled a knife from the bag, and poked her finger with it. "Cover your nose." she said.

So I did so that I wasn't tempted to take a lick of the sweet smell of her tasty blood. Just imaging it made me want her blood more, but just then Amber hit my shoulder. "Don't think about it anymore, do you understand me?" she said as she handed Phoebe the first aid bag. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said.

Phoebe put her finger over the frozen cup in the wall, and let the blood from her finger slide of into the cup. After about a moment or two she took her hand back and started to bandage it up. The next thing I heard was a rumble from the wall. The wall started to pull apart, like sliding doors. As the moonlight hit the ground and it entered the dark and lonely cave, there was a vampire was lying on the ground with chains around his ankles, arms and wrist. The vampire looked up with an expression on his face, the only expression vampires get when there about to die, you could just tell that he was tired. He had dark rings around his eyes, and all his strength was gone as his limbs were hanging there.

"We are here to give you a second chance." Phoebe said. "What for…because if you're talking about life, I am dead so I don't get a second life." The vampire voice was dry as he spoke. "Well I'm phoebe, this is amber." she said as she pointed to amber. "Who's he? Your body guard?" He asked as he nodded towards me with his eyes still focused on Phoebe. "Dose it really matter who he is as to why you're hanging there?" Amber asked.

* * *

plz R&R and i will continue to write more :P


End file.
